1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in motorized carts and, more particularly, to improvements in the structure of a power unit having a driving motor mounted in a motorized three-wheeled cart, electric golf cart and the like, and also to improvements in the structure for mounting batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
xe2x80x9cMotorized cartsxe2x80x9d referred to herein embrace four-wheeled vehicles driven by means of driving motors, as well as motor-driven three-wheeled vehicles and electric golf carts.
In recent years, electric golf carts are used for carrying golf players and their golf clubs over golf courses during play. These golf carts come in various forms. Among them, motorized three-wheeled carts are most frequently used. One example of such motorized three-wheeled carts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,695 entitled xe2x80x9cBattery-Driven Golf Cartxe2x80x9d.
This battery-driven golf cart is schematically shown in plan in FIG. 32, which has been drawn based on FIGS. 1-3 of the above-cited U.S. patent. In FIG. 32, the battery-driven golf cart is generally indicated by reference numeral 100 and comprises a frame 101, a single front wheel 102 mounted to the frame 101, two rear wheels 103 mounted to the frame 101, two electric motors 104, and two electric batteries 105. The motors 104 drive the two rear wheels 103, respectively, via their respective reduction mechanisms 106.
The battery-driven golf cart 100 is further equipped with U-shaped bag support portions 107 mounted on the front portion of the frame 101. Golf bags 108 are carried on the bag support portions 107, respectively. The golf cart has a platform 109 on which players can stand. Under this condition, the cart moves through a golf course. Accordingly, when this battery-driven golf cart 100 is utilized, golfers"" labor to carry the golf bags 108 is alleviated. Furthermore, it is not necessary for them to walk.
The platform 109 is stretched on the top of the frame 101. Also shown are a steering wheel 111 and a clutch lever 112 for controlling the transmission of the power from the motors 104 to the rear wheels 103.
The technique disclosed in the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,695 includes the motors 104, batteries 105, and reduction mechanisms 106 mounted to frame 101. Among these components, the power unit including the motors 104 and the batteries 105 occupy a large space. These motors 104 and batteries 105 are installed so that they are exposed to the outside. Therefore, the golf cart 100 itself is bulky and heavy. The vehicle has an unattractive appearance. Moreover, the motors and batteries are obstacles to the golfers carried on the platform. The rod connecting together the two rear wheels is a straight rod or pipe. The space around this rod is not effectively utilized.
In the above-described known technique, the golf bags 108 are made to stand upright on the battery-driven golf cart 100. When a golfer takes his golf club 115 out of his golf bag 108, he often holds the head of the club by his hand. Therefore, it is necessary to stretch his arm upward by an amount corresponding to the whole length of the golf club 115 at this time. This makes it difficult to take out the golf club 115.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power unit which is for use with a motorized cart and which permits driving motors, batteries, and/or reduction mechanisms to be mounted inside wheels so that they are concealed from view, whereby the function of the motorized cart exhibits its highest aesthetical aspect.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power unit which is for use with a motorized cart and which permits the space along the member interconnecting two wheels to be utilized effectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a power unit which is for use with a motorized cart and which permits the interconnecting member to be folded and thus the interconnecting member can be stored and transported.
It is a yet other object of the invention to provide a structure which mounts batteries to a motorized cart while effectively utilizing spaces at various portions of the cart.
It is a still other object of the invention to provide a small-sized, lightweight motorized three-wheeled cart which has a good appearance.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a golf cart which permits golfers to easily take golf clubs in and out of golf bags carried on the cart.
One aspect of the present invention lies in a power unit which is for use with a motorized cart having two wheels mounted to the opposite ends, respectively, of an interconnecting member. At least one driving motor is accommodated in at least one of the two wheels. Therefore, the motor is concealed from view which is excellent from an aesthetical point of view. Furthermore, the spaced inside the wheels can be effectively utilized. Any special space to install the driving motor is not necessary.
In another aspect of the invention, a driving motor is accommodated in one of two opposite wheels, while batteries are installed in the other wheel. Therefore, neither the motor nor the batteries are exposed. In addition, spaces which would normally be needed to install the motor and batteries are dispensed with.
The interconnecting member is shaped like a rod. A platform is mounted on top of the interconnecting member. The platform can sustain humans and objects.
The platform can be mounted stably by making the interconnecting member assume a Y-shaped or rectangular form in a plane. Where no platform is provided, a useful space is formed.
In a further aspect of the invention, the shape of the interconnecting member as viewed from the front takes an inverted U-shaped form, and seats are mounted on top of the interconnecting member. In this case, a space is formed below the interconnecting member. This is convenient for users.
Where the interconnecting member is split into plural parts which are hinged together, the interconnecting member can be folded. This is convenient for transportation.
Still another aspect of the present invention has two platforms mounted over an interconnecting member. The two platforms are spaced from each other horizontally. A box-like battery-accommodating portion of inverted U-shaped cross section is disposed between the two platforms. Electric batteries are accommodated in the battery-accommodating portion. Therefore, one can ride on each platform while straddling the battery-accommodating portion. The batteries are concealed from view. This is favorable from an aesthetical point of view.
An opening is formed in the top surface of the above-described battery-accommodating portion. Batteries are mounted through the opening. Hence, the batteries can be easily mounted and detached.
The batteries can also be mounted in wheels so as to be capable of being horizontally mounted and detached. As a consequence, the spaces in the wheels can be effectively exploited.
The batteries are detachably mounted to the front forks of the frame of the cart. Therefore, it is possible to make effective use of the space. In addition, the batteries do not impede driving operations or getting on and off the cart. A basket for accommodating small objects is mounted to the front forks. The batteries can be detachably mounted to the bottom of the basket.
The frame of the cart is partially or totally made hollow. In particular, the frame has a center frame which is hollow. Batteries can be housed within the center frame. The batteries are concealed from view, in the same way as in the foregoing example. Hence, the space can be effectively utilized.
A still other aspect of the invention lies in a three-wheeled motorized cart having two rear wheels, the cart being characterized in that at least one driving motor is housed in at least one of the two rear wheels. Consequently, the three-wheeled cart is excellent from an aesthetical point of view.
In a yet further aspect of the invention, batteries are housed in the single front wheel of a three-wheeled motorized cart having two rear wheels. A driving motor and other batteries are housed in the two rear wheels, respectively. Therefore, the weight balance between the right and left portions of the cart is enhanced.
In a further feature of the invention, a driving motor and batteries are housed in the single front wheel. This improves the weight balance between the front wheel, which would otherwise be relatively light, and the two rear wheels. Hence, the weight balance between the front and rear portions of the cart is improved.
In a still other feature of the invention, the frame of the cart can be divided into a front portion and a rear portion. This facilitates storing or transporting the frame. Furthermore, the frame of the cart is made foldable, thus facilitating storing and transporting the frame.
A yet other aspect of the invention lies in a golf cart having three wheels including at least one wheel in which a driving motor is housed. Hence, the golf cart has a good appearance. The cart is equipped with a support mechanism which holds golf bags in such a way that the front portions of the bags are elevated. The heads of the installed golf clubs are directed forward. This makes it easy to take in and out the golf clubs.
The golf cart has a platform whose height can be set at will. When the interconnecting member that interconnects the two rear wheels is made higher than the center of height of the rear wheels, the interconnecting member is elevated. This permits the golf cart to go through rough ground surfaces with greater ease. When the interconnecting member is shifted downward from the center of height of the rear wheels, the height of the platform is lowered. This makes it easy for one to get on and off the golf cart.